DBZ: Saiyan Far From Home
by NicoStud916
Summary: During the preparations for the arrival of the Androids at 3 years time, Goku accidentally discovers a portal to another world that is far different from his own, and now he has an adventure in with Ariel and Eric to try to get him home. Will Goku be able to protect his world and this one from the vengeful villains, Ursula and Cooler? Find out today, on Dragon Ball Z!
1. Prologue

**DBZ: Saiyan Far From Home**

**A DBZ x The Little Mermaid Crossover**

Prologue

Planet Namek

December 24, Age 762

What was once a relatively peaceful world for all its inhabitants, the namekians and the various wild beasts that couldn't be found anywhere else, was now on the verge of collapse, an oversized battlefield for two of the strongest beings (who are on the verge of death) the universe has ever known.

Goku, a Saiyan raised on Earth, who was one of the few Saiyans that was able to escape a horrible demise all thanks to his mother and father, who unfortunately were not so lucky. Now, after having recently learned of his extraterrestrial origins thanks to his long lost brother, Raditz, and achieved a form that was long considered to be a mere fairy tale among his saiyan ancestors, the legendary Super Saiyan. The time has come for vengeance to be fulfilled for the saiyans against the one who was responsible for the events leading up this moment..

Frieza, the most infamous and feared tyrannical emperor Universe 7 has ever known. Coming from a long line of cold hearted beings known as "the Frost Demons" from Lord Chilled to King Cold, and now Lord Frieza, who is determined to make sure that no one will ever dare challenge his power as the strongest in the universe, even if that meant commiting mass genocide in order to do so, and the Saiyan Warrior race was no exception. After learning of the legend of the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God, Frieza made sure that the prophecy would never come into fruition. However, unbeknownst to him, he merely sealed his own fate.

_"You might as well give up now, Frieza.",_ Goku said sternly, while Frieza looked at the saiyan with absolute anger.

"_If I were you, I'd get out of here while I still had the chance."_ As Goku exclaimed, he gave Frieza a small amount of his energy so he could escape Planet Namek before it inevitably explodes into smithereens.

_"Now, I got a spaceship to catch."_ Goku then proceeds to fly way in an attempt to find one Frieza's unharmed spaceships to go home.

However, this only makes the sliced in half tyrant even more enraged. _"D...Damn you saiyan monkey..I am the strongest in the universe!...You must die...**BY MY HANDS!**"_

And without a moment's hesitation, Frieza uses the energy Goku gave to launch an last ditch energy wave attack to slay the merciful Super Saiyan for good.

Luckly, Goku quickly counters the energy wave with his own attack, the Angry Kamehameha, _**"YOU FOOL!"**_

The power of Goku's technique was so great, Frieza's own attack couldn't withstand its awesome power any longer, leaving Frieza completely engulfed by the attack at point blank range.

With the evil tyrant seemingly defeated, Goku quickly files to Frieza's main ship to escape, however, due to taking an immense amount of damage from the battle, the ship simply wouldn't work. Goku, now getting really worried, gets off of the spaceship before it sinks into the lava.

"_No...There has to be another way...There has to be!"_ As Goku fearfully exclaimed.

He then sees a miracle, one of the Ginyu force's space pods was still intact! And not a moment too soon, as the planet was mere seconds away from detonation.

_"Alright, let's get out of here!"_

As the space pod leaves the atmosphere, Goku can only look as Planet Namek blows up right before his very eyes. This seemingly makes him sad for not being able to save the planet before it got to this point, however he quickly cheers up knowing that at least everyone that wasn't killed prior or revived by Porunga were successfully transported back to Earth.

**WARNING, FUEL TOO LOW FOR A LONG TRAVEL TO "EARTH"**

_Crap, that doesn't sound good at all._ Goku thought to himself. _I might have to crash land on the nearest planet, maybe the people there will be able to help me._

**CALCULATING...PLANET FOUND, SETTING A COURSE TO "YARDRAT"**

_"Well, looks like this will take me a little while longer...hopefully nobody gets too worried about me."_ Goku said to himself as his space pod is about to reach his destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a world far different from Universe 7, in fact it's not even one of the other 11 Universes that currently exist.

No, instead this is a world where magic is far more abundant, not as advanced as the Earth Goku knows (at least for now) and most of all, the universe was safe from beings like Frieza, Majin Buu and of course, Beerus the Destroyer.

Anyway, night has fallen upon the waters near 1800's Southern Denmark, specifically in the undersea kingdom of Atlantica. A world completely unknown to the rest of the world, due to the inhabitants who frankly don't want to be discovered, and of course these inhabitants are the famous creatures of legend that sailors around the world told tall tales about...mermaids.

As the kingdom's subjects were all fast asleep, there was one mermaid who was still wide awake, staring out of her window at the moonlight surface. She was a beautiful mermaid with red hair, purple seashell bra, and an emerald green tail, who was also the youngest out of her six sisters and was the seventh daughter to the ruler of Atlantica, King Triton. She was a mermaid named Ariel.

_Gee...What would I give to see the world where the people live, a world beyond the ocean, beyond imagination...I just hope that soon, I'll be able to fulfill my dream someday._ Ariel thought to herself.

But little did she know, she will be able to achieve her dreams of seeing the surface world...just not how she expected and the result will be an adventure that will be out of this world or some might say...Rock the Dragon?

**Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction I have made on this website so don't be too harsh on me, I wanted to make this so there could be more crossovers between my two favorite things, Dragon Ball Z and Disney's The Little Mermaid. The Story will take place during the 3 year time skip before the Android/Cell Saga (In other words, when Cooler's Revenge takes place) and of course, the events of The Little Mermaid will slightly be altered a little bit from the original (think of the AU fanfic "Risks of True Love" by DimensionTraveler23, which was one of the primary inspirations for this story) Anyways, I'll try to get better at writing as the story goes on so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Training Begins and a New Evil Rises**

Two years have passed since the fateful battle between Goku and Frieza, and a lot of events have taken place during that short amount of time. The Z Fighters used the namekian dragon balls to resurrect those who were unable to be resurrected twice with the Earth's own dragon balls, restore Planet Namek (now called New Namek) and finally transport all the namekians back where they rightfully belong.

Also Frieza came back, as a cyborg and tried to get his revenge against Goku by killing him on Earth, with his father, King Cold as his back up. Long story short, both Frieza and King Cold get sent straight to Hell by the hands (or sword in this case) of Future Trunks, a teenage saiyan hybrid from the future who warns the Z Fighters that in 3 years time, two androids will destroy the world if they're not stopped. Goku finally returns home from Planet Yardrat, with a newly learned technique called Instant Transmission, a technique where one can sense a person from miles away and instantly teleport to his/her location, then Future Trunks continues by saying that also Goku will die of a deadly heart disease that wouldn't be cured until years after he dies, luckily Trunks was able to give the cure for the heart disease Goku will have to take when he needs to. So Trunks then leaves and now the Z Fighters will start to prepare for the arrival of the deadly androids, to Chi-Chi's dismay, since Goku and Gohan will be training for the event.

So, where are they now?

Several months have passed and everyone is doing well with training, especially Gohan since he has both his dad and Piccolo to train him near his home Mount Paozu.

Right now, Goku is teaching Gohan how to keep up with his opponents at high speeds since he will have to be super nimble when going up against the androids.

**_BOOM! BAM! POW!_**

Both father and son, creating sonic booms all across the sky and the very ground of the Earth itself shakes due to the intense training that's taking place.

Then, it all just stopped. With Goku looking rather unfazed compared to his son, who is about a few seconds away from fainting.

"Phew...How am I doing Dad?" Gohan said in a out of breath manner.

"You're doing great son!" Goku exclaimed, "I'm impressed that you can catch up with me at such a young age."

"You have to thank me for that Goku, without me, Gohan wouldn't have made it this far after Vegeta and Nappa's attack on Earth." Piccolo said confidently.

"Speaking of which, where is Vegeta?" Goku curiously asked, "It's really been a while since we've heard from him."

"Last I heard, he's been training at Bulma's house" Piccolo stated to Goku. "I still don't why she even puts up with that arrogant prince, after all he's done to us."

_Bulma's Gravity Machine Training Room_

"Huh!?" "Why do I get the feeling someone is talking crap about me?" The saiyan prince exclaimed, "Oh, when I catch the culprit, I swear to Kami, there will be hell to pay!"

_Back to Mount Paozu_

"Maybe Bulma sees something inside Vegeta that we cannot see at the moment, besides he inadvertently helped us out with the Ginyu force and Frieza."

"Until he got his ass handed to him that is." Piccolo retorted, "Anyways, Gohan now it's time to teach you one of the most important things to do in a battle, how to dodge."

"Oh brother, here we go." Gohan groaned.

"The trick for dodging attacks is to always expect the unexpected."

"But how would I know to-" Before Gohan was about to finish his sentence, suddenly, a giant ki blast was heading towards him!

"Woah!" Gohan exclaimed while narrowly dodging the blast. The blast ended up destroying a large boulder near the training grounds.

"Like that." Piccolo said with a smug look on his face, looking rather pleased with himself.

_Meanwhile, on a far off planet in the outskirts of the universe..._

There lies a ship that looks just like one of Frieza's own ships, but instead of Frieza coming out of the ship, three soldiers come out of the ship. One was a tall, brown, reptilian like alien named Neiz, the second one was a large, muscle bound, green skinned humanoid alien named Dore, and the last one was a turquoise skinned humanoid alien named Salza, who was not only smaller than Dore and Neiz, but he's the commander of the two soldiers.

However, when they walk towards this throne that stood in the middle of nowhere, they start to bow down to the one who was sitting on the said throne. He was a tall, deep-purple skinned, lean-built alien with several armor-like carapaces on his head, shoulders, shins and chest, a long tail, and a pair of menacing blood red eyes that can pierce into one's soul.

"My Lord, I regret to inform you that both your younger brother and father have been killed." Salza explained to his master.

The mystery man just sat in silence for what had seemed like forever, until he finally responded to Salza's unfortunate news.

"Is that right?" The mystery alien exclaimed, "And who was responsible for my brother's death?"

Salza froze for a second or two, worried about his master's reaction to what he was about to say next.

Then he spoke in a rather frightened manner, "It..it was...a **saiyan** my Lord."

"I knew that would be his ultimate downfall one day, this what happens when you spoil your child, father." The alien exclaimed in a rancorous tone.

"Salza, do you have any other information on this saiyan?"

"It would appear that this saiyan is from a planet called Earth."

"Very well then, set the course to Earth, It's time to do what should've been done all those years ago."

Then Salza felt the need to ask his master,

"Are going to avenge your brother my Lord?"

Suddenly his master stood up out of his throne and then proceeded to destroy it with a ki-blast before replying..

"I could honestly care less about my incompetent brother, all I care about is restoring honor to my family name, and that saiyan who killed my brother shall fear the name of **Cooler!** The first born son of King Cold and the new supreme emperor of the entire universe!" Cooler vigorously exclaims.

"And vengeance my fair henchman…Is a dish best served **COOL**."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Raiders of the Lost Ship**

While Goku and his friends prepare for the arrival of the androids, the kingdom of Atlantica prepares for a concert in the name of their ruler King Triton and for the main conductor of the concert itself, Sebastian, there is no time for any horseplay..or in this case seahorse play in the backstage.

"Alright, places everyone! Places! Listen up everyone!" The ornery little crustacean commanded the aquatic musicians and singers, both fish and mermaid alike.

"Now, we may only have a few more minutes until his majesty shows up to see my-"

As he was about to finish his statement, everyone around him started giving him the hairy eye.

Fearing for his life, Sebastian quickly corrects himself before everyone decides to beat the daylights out of him, "I mean our performance of a lifetime! Now I want everyone to take their places, starting with you ladies.."

But as Sebastian was talking, one of the mermaids interrupts by saying, "Um Sebastian, have you seen A-"

"Not now young lady! Can't you see I'm trying to make preparations for the show?" Sebastain shouted sternly.

This effectively silenced the mermaid, making her not reply a single word back at him.

"Now as I was saying, Attina you must project your voice from the diaphragm. Aquata, Attina you must watch that high F. Adella, Alana, Aristia, Ariel-" As Sebastian was about to look at Ariel, he could only find her sisters that were right in front of him.

"Where is Ariel?"

"That's just it Sebastian, she's not here."

Those were the very words Sebastian was deeply afraid of hearing, especially at a time like this.

"WHAT!"

"What do you mean she's not here!? She's the soloist! She has to be here!" The scared crustacean exclaimed.

"You know Ariel.." One of the sisters said, "..Always doing something only Poseidon knows what."

Now, Sebastian was really worried, if Ariel doesn't show up soon, the whole concert will be a fiasco!

"BUBBLING BARRACUDA! The king he'll-"

But as soon as he was about to lose all hope, he quickly regained his composure before saying…

"We mustn't panic. She's got to be around here somewhere. I'll stall while you all take your places…."

Then he shouts, "SOMEBODY FIND THAT GIRL!"

Everyone scatters to their respective places, while Sebastian was now alone with his thoughts.

_Come on Ariel..where are you? Please don't be somewhere dangerous otherwise your father will be dining on crab legs tonight…_

Sure enough, somewhere a few miles away from the kingdom lies an old sunken ship that sank due to a horrible storm many years ago and a certain young mermaid is willing to explore it.

"Ariel, wait for me!"

"Come on, Flounder hurry up!"

The little fish barely catches up with Ariel, since he's not as strong of a swimmer as she was.

"Ariel, you know I can't swim that fast!"

"There it is... isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah...it's great..can we get out of here?"

Ariel then grabs Flounder by the tail fin before he can get away.

"Flounder, you're not getting cold fins on me now are you?"

"Me scared? No way! I'm just a little.. concerned that's all."

Little did they know however, was that Flounder was right to be scared, for not too far away from the sunken ship was a great white shark named Glut, who was as huge as Bruce from Jaws, is on the prowl looking for his next meal.

Ariel and Flounder found many mysterious (to them) and wonderful things on ship, from rusty suits of armor, golden broach cups, a crown, bracelet and even what appears to be an old family portrait of a king and queen with two daughters. This catches Ariel's attention.

_Do humans have families just like us?_ Ariel thought to herself as she looked at the picture.

However, she snaps out of her trance after hearing something fall from the ceiling, as soon as she found where the sound came from, she was completely mystified on the mystery object.

It was a small, orange, glowing, crystal ball that had four little red orange stars on the inside, and for some reason, Ariel can sense it has some kind of mystical power within it, just like her father's trident. Whatever it is, it's certainly other worldly.

"Oh my gosh! Flounder come look at this!"

Flounder quickly tries to find where Ariel was, bumping into everything as he looks until finally he finds her along with the crystal ball.

"Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?"

"Wow cool! But um...what is it?"

"I don't know, but I bet Scuttle would know!"

As Ariel puts the ball in her bag, she spots other objects that catch her eye, a fork and a smoking pipe.

Suddenly Flounder starts feeling even more paranoid for he has a strange feeling that they're being watched

"Come on Ariel, let's go!" Flounder frighteningly whispered.

"Flounder, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen."

How wrong she was.

For Glut had them in his sight and decides to make his move by breaking through the ship.

CRASH!

"SHARK! SHARK! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

The pair then proceed to swim for their very lives away from the ravenous shark who's not too far behind. Room after room after room, both Ariel and Flounder couldn't catch a break since the shark would burst into more rooms than the Kool-Aid Man.

The chase eventually leads them out of the ship where just as they were about to lose Glut, Flounder accidentally bumps into an old sail that has him sinking down onto the ocean floor. Ariel managed to catch him before he became conscious again by slipping into an anchor hole.

The shark tries once more to devour the two heroes which leads him to be ensnared in the anchor seemingly for good.

"You big bully!" Flounder cockily exclaimed while sticking his tongue out.

Glut snaps his jaws at Flounder in response to his taunt, which sends him darting away with Ariel.

"Flounder you really are a guppy!"

"I am not!"

The two friends end up on the surface on a small piece of land where their friend, Scuttle lives. This seagull is the self proclaimed 'expert on humans' who helps identify the objects that Ariel would often find.

But more often than not, he doesn't really know what the objects really are. For instance, when Ariel shows Scuttle the fork she found, he identifies it as…

"It's a _**dinglehopper**_! Humans use these babies to straighten their hair out!"

Scuttle demonstrates by combing his feathers with the 'dinglehopper'.

"Ta da! You got an aesthetically pleasing head of hair the humans go nuts for!"

"Wow, a dinglehopper!"

Ariel then suddenly remembers the crystal ball she found and shows it to the wacky seagull.

"Now, what do you know about this?"

As Ariel shows him the ball, he has the same reaction as she did when she found it, completely mystified.

"Woah...Where did you find this?"

Ariel answered with, "The same place where I found the dinglehopper. Do you know what it is?"

"Sweetie, I in all of my years of studying human objects, have never seen anything like this before. Whatever it is, you probably should safeguard this ball, it might be important."

"I see.." Ariel replied disappointingly as she wasn't able to get her answer about the mystery item.

Then Flounder asks about the pipe, "What about that one?"

"Ah yes..I haven't seen this thing in years! This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous **_snarfblat_**."

"Oohhh." Both Ariel and Flounder say in amazement.

"Now the snarfblat dates back to the prehistoric ages when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day…..got very boring. So they invented this snarfblat to make fine music with, allow me."

As Scuttle tries to make music with the pipe, this instantly makes Ariel remember about what she was supposed to do today.

"Music?...MUSIC! Oh the concert! Oh my gosh, father was going to KILL me!"

"The concert was today?!"

"Hmm..maybe you could put a plant in it or something."

Then Ariel snatches the pipe from out of Scuttle's wings and proceeds to wave goodbye.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go..Thank you Scuttle!"

"Anytime sweetie! Anytime…"

While Ariel tries to swim as fast as she can back home, the only thing that's on her mind is how is her father and Sebastian going to react to her missing the concert, especially when she was the soloist and how is she going to explain to them what she was doing without mentioning the fact that she almost died from a shark encounter and going up to the surface, since any mermaid going to the surface was forbidden.

Unbeknownst to her however, she's being watched. Not by another shark, but by something or rather someone much worse. This was someone that absolutely no one, whether it be on land or sea, should ever mess with, for she is the most feared sea witch in the entire ocean. Sporting six tentacles and dark magic that rivals the power of King Triton's trident, it was the one and only Ursula.

"Yeeeeees, hurry home, princess. We don't want to miss ol daddy's celebration now would we?" Ursula sarcastically exclaimed.

"Huh..Celebration indeed...BAH!"

As Ursula reaches for a krill to eat, she continues on by saying..

"In MY day, we had the most fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me-wasted away and practically nothing-banished and exiled and practically starving, while HE and his flimsy fish folk celebrate!"

"Well, I'll give em something to celebrate soon enough…"

She then calls out to her two moray eel minions who were essentially her outside eyes.

"FLOTSAM! JETSAM!""I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his….She may be the key to Triton's **UNDOING**….."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Emperor Pilaf's Revenge**

Two hours have passed since Gohan had to endure Piccolo's hellish lesson of 'How to Dodge 101, Post Frieza edition' as Piccolo likes to call it, and since then, Goku was sent into West City on a little shopping errand by Chi-Chi to get some ingredients for tonight's supper, spicy grilled fish.

So far Goku's got a good-sized fish, the only thing he needs now are the spices for the said fish. However, Goku can't seem to find the pepper or the oregano anywhere in the city.

"Man, I searched every market in the city for these spices and I for the life of me can't find them anywhere! You would think for a guy who can sense bad guys, I would be able to locate a few spices!"

As Goku was rambling on and on about his little conundrum he then spots a familiar sight.

"Oh look, that's Bulma's house! Maybe she can help me out!"

However, little did Goku know that his old friend Bulma had problems of her own.

"Hi Bulma, how's it-"

"GOKU! Thank Kami you're here! I have a really big problem!"

"What is it Bulma? Is it Vegeta? Has he started destroying cities again?!"

"No, worse! The dragon balls I've collected have been stolen!"

"WHAT?! But how? Isn't Capsule Corporation supposed to be one of the most secure places on Earth?"

"Apparently not since whoever stole the balls was clever enough to cut the connection of the security cameras and lasers before doing his dirty work!"

"How many dragon balls did you have before they got stolen?"

"I only had six dragon balls, all there's left to find is the four-star dragon ball and one of my dragon radars was gone too so the thief must be looking for the last ball!"

"Oh no! But why did you have the dragon balls in the first place anyway?"

Too embarrassed to tell Goku about how she was gonna use Shenron to make herself a few years younger since she's become a little self conscious about her age after reaching the big 3-0. So she thought up a lie and thought it up quickly.

"Why...I wanted to gather the dragon balls for in case when the arrival of the androids gets too much to handle, we could have them on stand-by to help us out with casualties."

"Gee that's actually pretty smart! What a way to think ahead Bulma!"

"Yep! You know me! Always thinking ahead he he he.." Bulma laughed nervously.

_Great! He fell for it! Hook, line and sinker!_ Bulma thought to herself, Now back to the task at hand!

"Anyways, here's an extra dragon radar so you can find both the thief and the dragon balls."

"Thanks Bulma! I'll be sure to find all of the dragon balls, I'll even find the four star ball for after I catch the thief."

"Good luck Goku!"

As he was about to take off into the air Goku then remembers, _Oh no, what about Chi-Chi and the ingredients? Well this shouldn't take long, I mean how bad can it be?_

Then, Goku powers up and instantly takes to the sky on the pursuit of the dragon balls.

* * *

_A few miles away in a small town near Mount Paozu._

A small little blue imp known as Emperor Pilaf can be seen in the middle of the town square currently on the hunt for the last dragon ball for it was supposedly nearby.

"Grrrr….Damn it, that four-star ball's gotta be around here somewhere"

Growing even more impatient he calls out for his cronies Mai, the only female and human of the group and Shu, the anthropomorphic dog ninja.

"MAI! SHU! GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

Mai and Shu quickly appear to their master in the square.

"Yes Emperor Pilaf sir!" The two minions responded.

"Have y'all found any new information on the four-star ball's whereabouts yet?"

"Well, we're working on it sir, but it would seem the locals won't cooperate with us." Shu fearfully reported.

"Have you threatened them with violence yet?" The cold hearted imp asked his minions.

"But sir, there are people with families here, you sure you want to resort to violence?" Mai asked in a concerned manner.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANY FAMILIES, THEY SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO MESS WITH THE ALMIGHTY PILAF GANG! I'LL GET THAT BALL AND MAKE A WISH TO MAKE US YOUNGER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

As soon as Goku appeared, the Pilaf Gang's blood instantly ran cold, for their greatest enemy has returned to their lives.

"Y….You must be that monkey boy all grown up aren't you?" Pilaf fearfully asked the mighty saiyan.

"That's right and it would seem that you guys haven't changed a bit. Now why don't you give me the dragon balls so I can return them to my friend."

"You won't be grabbing these dragon balls over my dead body!" Pilaf exclaimed.

"I've got an ace of my sleeve…."

Suddenly a giant robot emerges from seemingly out of the blue that vaguely resembles the Pilaf Machine from decades past, only this time it had artificial intelligence.

"PILAF MACHINE GEN 4 ATTACK!"

The robot made its first move by firing a massive energy beam at Goku who managed to block the attack from causing serious damage to both himself and the town.

"Wa...What?!"

"Did he block the blast?"

"IMPOSSIBLE! THE PILAF MACHINE GEN 4 IS THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!"

Goku then proceeds to beat the living hell out of the robot, reducing it to nothing more than scrap metal. Not wanting to suffer the same fate as the robot, Pilaf reluctantly gives the dragon balls to Goku, and before they left Pilaf had to have the last word.

"Here this Goku! Someday we will be back and we will have our revenge!"

As they left the scene, all the townsfolk came out of their houses to thank Goku for effectively saving their lives.

"Thank you for saving our town kind sir, how can we ever repay you?"

"Well...there is one thing…"

Goku leaves the town with his freshly acquired dragon balls and spices and proceeds to go back to Capsule Corporation to drop off the dragon balls. Bulma thanks Goku profusely for bringing back the dragon balls and Goku promises to hunt for the four star ball after he drops the groceries off to his house.

He manages to make it back to his house before sun down with the groceries, but as he was about to head inside his own home, suddenly his dragon radar started to go off….

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! DRAGON BALL DETECTED NEARBY! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Huh? Imagine that, the four-star ball was near my house all along" Goku exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sure Chi-Chi won't mind if I were to get the dragon ball to Bulma which shouldn't take long at all!"

However, little did Goku know that the four-star ball will lead him to what is possibly one his greatest adventures yet...an adventure beyond the multiverse!

**Author's note: I like to give a thanks to a reviewer who suggested to have the dragon balls involved in the plot and I want to make one thing clear, this Dragon Ball canon is not related to TeamFourStar despite the little nods to them, it is strictly based on the original DBZ canon (with Cooler's Revenge in the mix.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Mermaid's Lament**

Today could not be as simultaneously great and horrible as our little mermaid Ariel's day was.

On one hand, she made the discovery of a lifetime finding the mysterious crystal ball that she just can't get out of her mind and on the other side of the spectrum, she almost got herself killed by a shark and completely missed out the concert she was supposed to be in, ruining the entire celebration in the process.

She also can't get the entire ordeal with her father and Sebastian out of her mind either.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier_

_"Well, I just don't know what we're going to do with you young lady."_

_"Daddy, I'm sorry I just forgot I-"_

_"As a result of your careless behavior-"_

_Then Sebastian buts in by saying, "And RECKLESS behavior!"_

_"The entire celebration was er-"_

_"Well, it was RUINED! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. NOW THANKS TO YOU I AM THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE ENTIRE KINGDOM!"_

_Flounder quickly comes in and defends Ariel, "But it wasn't her fault!"_

_"And just how is any of this Ariel's fault?" Sebastian asked in a rather condescending way._

_" Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and then-"_

_While Flounder goes on and on with his 'explanation', Both King Triton and Sebastian looked at each other in complete confusion._

_" GRRRR - and then we - WHOAAAA - ahh and then we were safe. But then this seagull came in and it was this was this and that is that and -"_

_King Triton quickly snapped out of his confused state after hearing about them encountering a seagull._

_"Seagull?"_

_"Oops" Flounder squealed while hiding behind Ariel who gave him a face that said, 'Darn it Flounder!'_

_"You went up to the surface again didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!"_

_"Nothing happened." Ariel reassured her father._

_"Ariel, how many times must we go through this? You could have been seen by those barbarians - by - by one of those HUMANS!"_

_"Daddy they're not barbarians!"_

_"They're dangerous! Do YOU think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?"_

_"I'm 16 years old! I'm not a child anymore!"_

_"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady! As long as you live under MY ocean, you'll obey MY rules!"_

_"But if you would just listen-"_

_"NOT ANOTHER WORD! AND I AM NEVER, NEVER TO HEAR OF YOU GOING TO THE SURFACE AGAIN! IS. THAT. CLEAR!?"_

_Ariel then storms out her father's presence crying with Flounder close behind._

_Back to present._

* * *

As Ariel and Flounder make their way to their secret hideout, Sebastian follows them by King Triton's orders after HE gave the king the idea of having Ariel under constant supervision.

"Me and my big mouth!" Sebastian pouted to himself as he gets closer to Ariel and Flounder's destination.

Sebastian then quickly hides from Ariel and Flounder since they've reached their final destination and Ariel proceeds to push the rock 'door' open while swimming inside her hideout.

As the rock door closes, Sebastian barely makes it into the cave before the rock could crush him into pieces, and what Sebastian discovers next is nothing short but awe inspiring yet terrifying at the same time.

The grotto was filled to the bone with various different treasures and human artifacts that the surface fanatic mermaid has collected for quite some time and right at the center of the grotto, lies Ariel looking at the 'dinglehopper' looking a little forlorned.

"Ariel, are you ok?" Flounder asks his friend.

"If only I'd make him understand…..I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things...could be bad?"

* * *

_[Feel free to listen to Part of Your World if you can]_

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who was everything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you'd think_

_Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

[You want thingamabobs?

I got twenty]

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see_

_Wanna see'em dancin'_

_Walking around on those_

[Whad'ya call'em?

Oh-feet]

_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

_Strollin' along down a _

[What's that word again?] _Street_

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give_

_If I could live_

_Out of these waters?_

_What would I pay_

_To spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land_

_They understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women_

_Sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions_

_And get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it_

[What's the word?]

_Burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that shore above?_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be _

_Part of that world._

_[End of song]_

* * *

Suddenly Sebastian comes crashing down making a lot of noise in the process, causing Flounder to hide in a knight's helmet.

"Sebastian?!" Ariel exclaimed in a frightful manner.

Now Ariel was really worried, _How long was he here for? Did he hear my song?_ And most importantly, _Did my father put him up to this? _Ariel thought to herself.

But before Ariel can think what to say, Sebastian starts to shout..

"Ariel-what, are you MAD? How could you-what is all this?!"

Ariel nervously answers, "It, err, it's just my-_collection_.."

"Ah, I see. Your collection. Hmmmm…."

There was a brief pause before Sebastian exploded with rage.

"IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D-"

Flounder interrupts by saying, "You're not gonna tell him, are you?"

"Oh, please, Sebastian, he would never understand." Ariel pleaded to the crab.

Then Sebastian regains his calmness as he says…

"Ariel. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink."

However, as Sebastian leads Ariel out of the grotto a huge shadow passes by overhead, instantly catching the young mermaid's attention.

"What do you suppose that is?"

Ariel starts to swim towards the surface to find out what the mysterious object is, what she is about to find is something that is more than she bargained for….

**Author's note: Well, it's almost time for the main event, the meeting between mermaid and saiyan alike (in a non romantic way) that will result in events that are yet to come and some familiar events that will happen a bit differently than in the original stories of both The Little Mermaid and Dragon Ball Z. I had to take a short break for a while from the story to catch up with school work and other factors of life, so yeah, stay tuned for Chapter 5: Worlds Collide!**


End file.
